DTMG One-shots
by typicalotaku
Summary: A series of DTMG Drabbles/Ficlets/Headcanons that may contain Ectofeature Billy/Spencer (Nothing mature though, mostly pre-slash and fluff) Individual Summaries inside! and Asks are welcome :)
1. It Was Just A Name, Right?

**First of all yes I like slash but no, not **_**all**_** of these will have slash. Secondly these will consist of a series of one-shots and head canons of DTMG (^.^)**

**First ever fic, go easy on me! **_**Polite**_** Constructive Criticism Welcome! On with the story!**

* * *

Summary ~ It was just a name, he'd heard it countless times before . . . so why was this time, this person, so different?

DTMG One-shots Chapter 1 – It's Just A Name, Right?

Billy was used to hearing his name. On T.V., by his fans, and on concerts, _especially _concerts. He would never forget how the fans would keep repeating his name like a mantra,"Billy! Billy! Billy!" always said with adoration and respect . . . he never knew he was so tired of that tone, that continuous reminder that these people didn't see _him_ they saw Billy Joe Cobra. To his fans he was a god-like figure to idolize, to his producer a walking moneymaker, and of course there were all those fakers who tried to get his trust to weasel money out of him, they didn't even bat an eye when he . . . could no longer contribute his brilliance.

Then came that voice, the voice that said his name in a million different ways. Not just adoration but also fondness, sadness, hopefulness, mischief, shyness, embarrassment, anger (which was admittedly cute sometimes), trust, loyalty, and something he had always yearned for . . . love. This person, through thick and thin, through urges and stupidity and hissy fits _stayed_.

Spencer Wright was the very first to make Bil-no-Baruch Cohen feel more special by unknowingly giving him the one thing he truly desired. _Real _love.

* * *

**So? How was it? A little too farfetched? Review please! Thanks for reading~ :)**


	2. Barely There Boobs (in Spencer's case)

**Hey! Thanks to **_**AFanFictionReader**_** and **_**Eye'sMoon**_** for following this fic. And of course to **_**MeganEatsSocks **_**for following **_**and **_**favorite-ing :3 and let's not forget guest reviewer **_**randomfandom **_**to which this chapter is in honor of. He/She asked for rule 63 and well . . . read and find out? *innocent face***

* * *

Summary ~ let's warp to an alternate universe where Spencer and Billy are girls! It's been a tough day for Spencer and she leans against her ghost best friend.

DTMG One-shots Chapter 2 - Barely There Boobs (at least in Spencer's case)

It was a sunny Friday afternoon that marked the beginning of our story. Spencer Wright, fourteen year old, female, wannabe-director had just arrived at her home. Or should I say _mansion _that was previously in the ownership of her distant cousin, now best friend/ghost BJC.

"I'm home." She said purely out of habit, continuing to the elevator that would take her to her room. Hoping that _someone_ wasn't there right n-"Hey Sista-boom-bah! Where you been?"-ow 'man, I have the most rotten luck today.' Spencer thought.

"_School_ 'Lils." Was the brunette's reply before she plopped down on her bed. Not even looking at the floating ghost, therefore missing the questioning look on the female specter's face, 'Something's wrong.' the ex-popstar thought briefly.

"Yeah, but. Your classes ended 20 minutes ago."She argued skeptically. There was a small silence before Spencer replied,"I. . .I crashed at the Wi-Fri for a bit"."Spence, you suck at lying. What's up?" The brunette tensed then another silence "W-What do you mean? N-Nothing's up." A sigh escaped the late popstar, before she floated down and lightly put her hand on the 14 yr old's shoulder. "Spence, Sis. You _know_ I know you better than that. So, as your best friend, _please_ tell me what's wrong." There was a few moments before the teen groaned silently and rose up from the bed.

As soon as her face was visible to 'Lil said specter gasped. Her face was covered in scratches, some slightly bloody, and she had two bruises, just above her left eye and on the right corner of her lip and she looked like she'd been crying. Then she explained,"I . . . had a run-in with Lolo and her crowd. Started spewing insults at me, then told Kleet and his gang to rough me up a little. They made sure to hit my face, Lolo said that "someone as ugly as me shouldn't worry about it" it's true, of course it still stings." New tears pricked at her eyes at the memory and it hurt 'Lil to see her like this. She fazed through Spencer's body and settled herself in-between her torso and her knees which she had been clutching. "Spencer you are_ beautiful_. You have character, skill, and once I fix these few minor setbacks a pretty face." She joked a bit "and Lolo's only got money, and that's not everything in the world." She leaned her forehead against Spencer's looking directly at her eyes "You. Are. Beautiful. And don't you ever forget it."

Spencer sat there speechless, before she smiled and quipped,"I never thought you had it in you to be that serious." 'Lil Grinned broadly then struck a pose "Yeah, I try" They laughed together, the seriousness before completely forgotten. Once their laughter died down 'Lil spoke,"How about I fix you up then we watch a movie?" Spencer nodded and said,"I'll get the kit and the snacks downstairs." Then she hopped out of bed, mid-way she turned around and pointed a finger accusingly at the floating ghost,"You better not choose one of your own concerts . . . Like last time" she said face stern but the twinkling of her eyes betrayed her warning tone. 'Lil rose up slightly and struck an arrogant pose then said,"I'll try to find something better then one of Bliliana Josephine Cobra's concerts. There won't be much though!" Spencer chuckled at her antics, turned to the elevator but froze mid-step. "Sis? Something wrong?" Bliliana asked worried.

Then she saw a brown-red-white blur speed to her from across the room, and felt a light touch of a chaste kiss on her cheek. Spencer stood there looking at the floor to (hopefully) hide her pink blush "Thanks" was all she said before she dashed to the elevator. Not risking looking back, and not seeing the shocked expression on her floating best friend's face or the hand of said best friend rise up to touch her cheek or the goofy far-off look she now had on her face.

* * *

**So how was it? (^^) (I feel like all I do is fluff) Again **_**Polite**_** Constructive Criticism and requests are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
